


Black and White

by kuroshiro



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroshiro/pseuds/kuroshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroh thinks about his feelings on a cold, winter's night. Shiro/Kuro. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't really know if you'll like it... but I hope you do! Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I was kind of rushed...   
> I have no idea when this is set. It'll most likely be after the anime (let's pretend that Shiro returned and the trio live together) mainly because I refer to Shiro as Kuro's King. I just wanted an excuse to write KuroShiro fluff, okay?   
> So please enjoy. Thanks~!

The winter nights were starting to make an unwelcomed appearance now. Kuroh lay wrapped up in his duvet, trying to stop himself shivering uncontrollably. Even with the heating and the amount of blankets he had, he was still too cold.

It had started to snow outside just as he drifted off into a somewhat pointless sleep, but he was soon woken up by an immense chill running down his back. How he wished it was spring. The spring time always reminded him of when he was younger, and himself and Ichigen-sama would always take long walks in the forests next to the mountain. It was always incredibly beautiful, especially when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the little lakes were crowded with lily-pads. And they’d always be sheltered by the large trees whenever it began to rain. 

He sighed softly to himself. Kuroh now lived with Shiro and that cat who always did her best to annoy him. Maybe it was a cat-dog thing, because it’s not exactly like cats and dogs get along anyway, but he did his best to shake it off, because as much as the cat annoyed him, she was still one of the very few friends he had. As for Yashiro, the relaxed, incomprehensible, bothersome liar had managed to wiggle his way into Kuroh’s heart, believe it or not. Kuroh couldn’t quite grasp this kid’s relaxed, borderline lazy attitude, but had soon found his intelligence, which Shiro does his best to hide, his courage and his kindness. Even after all of the times that Kuroh had threatened to kill and slaughter Shiro, the white-haired boy still wanted to be with him. Maybe he was just a fool, or maybe Kuroh was the fool for becoming so attached to him. Whatever the reason was as to why they were still together, Kuroh had only just began to admit his true feelings towards his companion. He felt foolish, silly and awkward for believing in such feelings, and he felt stupid for thinking about it every night. But he did love him. He just hoped the boy’s feelings were mutual.   
As if the latter could read the samurai’s thoughts, he knocked at his door and spoke quietly. 

‘Are you awake?’ Shiro’s voice sounded raspy, as if he were ill. Kuroh never liked it when Shiro was ill. Not only did it mean that it was up to Kuroh to look after him which irritated him to the point where he caused himself a headache, it meant that Shiro was weak, and he couldn’t move. It wasn’t really a state that Kuroh liked to see his King in.

‘Yes, what do you want?’

Shiro giggled nervously. ‘Can I come in?’

Kuroh sighed. ‘If you must.’

The door to Kuroh’s bedroom creaked open, and a small, dishevelled Shiro staggered in, apparently still half-asleep. ‘Neko crept into my bed and stole it, and then she resumed to push me out. I think she wasn’t aware what she was doing… but now I can’t sleep and I thought that you’d be awake, considering you usually are at this time of the night.’

‘That cat…’ he growled. As Shiro sat at the end of his bed, Kuroh sat up and looked at him. He could barely see the outline of Shiro. The moon’s glow illuminated him slightly, but he was still almost invisible. 

Yashiro chuckled. ‘Heh… don’t get mad, Kuroh. She’s a cat.’

‘She should at least be house-trained by now. She is human, too.’

‘I know, I know… do you think I can sleep here tonight?’

‘Wh-what?’ Kuroh started to blush. ‘There are couches in this house, you know!’

‘I realise that, but couches aren’t very comfy, and I don’t want to sleep in Neko’s bed because… well… it’s a girl’s bed, and that seems slightly inappropriate.’

‘And sleeping in mine will be any different?’

‘Well, you’re a male too, are you not? Or is there a secret you’re hiding from us, Kuroh?’

Kuroh frowned and growled. ‘So annoying...’ He reached for Kotowari. As soon as Shiro heard its metal clink, he immediately retreated.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I was joking!’ He leapt off the bed and began to make his way towards the door.

For what seemed like the 50th time that night, Kuroh sighed and put Kotowari back. He always kept it by the side of his bed. After all, it was his late Master’s, and anything could happen during the night. ‘Fine, fine,’ he said, giving in, ‘you can sleep here if you want to. Don’t make this a routine every night. You have to learn how to be stubborn towards Neko.’

‘Yeah, I know, I will.’ Shiro smiled nervously as he made his way towards the other side of the bed. ‘Oh, and thank you, Kuroh,’ he chimed as he climbed under the covers. It was incredibly warm compared to his own room, where he had been subjected to sleeping without a duvet since Neko stole his and then proceeded to kick him out accidentally. 

Kuroh didn’t say anything in response. Instead, he lay back down, and turned around so he wasn’t facing Shiro. It was pretty awkward sharing a bed with him, considering it wasn’t exactly large. But the addition of body heat made it warmer and his shivering began to recede. It wasn’t long until he heard the soft snores of Shiro behind him. How quickly did that boy manage to sleep? 

Kuroh supposed, that on the bright side of this evening, the person he loved was right behind him, snoring away and seemingly happy. Perhaps it wasn’t Kuroh’s ideal life, but it was good, and it made him content . In the end, that’s all that really mattered.

The black dog could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier, and his thoughts became more irresolute. Thankfully, sleep was starting to overrun his fatigued mind. The last thing he vaguely remembered was seeing Shiro’s face before he gave in and fell fast asleep. 

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro ponders his feelings for his black knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the second installation to my KuroxShiro drabble. I've finally finished it after days of looking at it and thinking, 'I can't do this'. But guess what? I did it! Finally! Anyway, I'm very sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes or typos. I was kind of in a rush to finish this. But, I do have a new [K] AU fanfiction coming very soon, and that's why I was rushing this one. Watch this space...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fluff. It has no plot, but yeah whatever. Enjoy, my lovelies~!  
> Dedicated to the wonderful _Toni_ , my Kuroh. I hope you like it~!

He realised that his feelings for the knight had been locked up for quite some time now. Even during that first encounter, where he almost tried to kill the silverette, he knew that there was something different about him. It wasn’t just the way he looked, and by god did he think he was beautiful, but it was how he moved, and how he acted. Kuroh was so compliant to his former master, even if he did pass away, and Shiro admired those qualities in others; loyalty, faith and companionship. Sometimes the Black Dog’s feelings for his former master got a little… out of hand, but he found it cute. 

He soon grew to fall in love with him. Slowly, but surely. He loved every flaw, every perfection, every fibre. Seeing his black knight everyday made him want him more. Not only was he an honourable, altruistic person, but once you got to know him, he was kind and caring; the qualities that Shiro looked for within a person.  
Yet now, here he was, sat in the same room as Kuroh, but quite sure that his feelings weren’t returned. He wasn’t so sure if Kuroh was into all of this love malarkey, and even the thought of telling him made him nervous. For one, he wouldn’t take to it well, and of course, as every clichéd story goes, those emotions that almost drove Shiro to insanity weren’t mutual; that he was sure of.  
The Black Dog never usually showed emotion in deep levels, instead, he tried to navigate the conversation or situation away from anything to do with what he thought was a personal topic. He did occasionally try to show his affection for his clan members, but it was minimal. Personally, he found it embarrassing, mainly because he had to bring himself up after Ichigen died. And so, he became a man intent on training with a sword instead of training with his heart. 

On many occasions, Shiro had slept in the same bed as Kuro. Sometimes he’d sneak in at night when he couldn’t sleep, and he’d crawl in. And when they woke up in the morning, their limbs would be comfortably tangled together, and they’d be clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it. Then, they’d get out of bed and get breakfast, not uttering a word to each other about their sleeping habits. They’d just talk, having casual conversations which were never awkward or shy. Neko would join them soon after, and the trio would have breakfast specially cooked by Kuroh. 

Yashiro sighed slightly at the memory, causing Kuroh to look over at him with a somewhat confused expression. 

‘Are you okay?’ he asked, cocking his head slightly. 

Shiro nodded and smiled. ‘I’m fine, Kuro-kun~’ he replied in his usual, happy voice.

And there it was again; that pang of sadness that Shiro felt whenever Kuro talked to him. He was sad that Kuro wasn’t his, and he wasn’t Kuro’s. He wanted to be, but he hadn’t the foggiest what to say. How do people do these things? How can they say something like “I love you” to someone and make it sound like the most used, meaningless words in the world? He shook his head in disbelief at his foolishness for letting emotion getting to him like that. 

The silverette was startled when he felt the spare seat next to him shift down slightly due to extra weight, and he turned to the side to see the black-haired boy whom he loved so deeply sat next to him, gazing at him intensely. Shiro couldn’t tell the difference between reality and dreams, so for all he knew this could all be some cruel dream that his brain had concocted. But Kuroh’s touch on the younger boy’s face felt real. And the warmth in his cheeks that he felt whenever he became nervous of embarrassed felt real. His body became limp as Kuroh pressed further to his face, those twinkling grey eyes burning holes in him. He could feel Kuroh’s cool breath against his face, and slight pressure against his lips and he swear he heard the older boy’s breath hitch in excitement. But as quickly as it happened, that fleeting moment of wondrous joy was over, and he looked at Kuroh, who was flushed with embarrassment.  
‘I’m sorry…’ he said, cheeks still crimson. Shiro knew his own were red, too.

‘Kuro…’ The silverette gazed at him, amber eyes finally meeting storm eyes, and he pulled Kuroh closer to him by his shirt. Shiro expected him to pull away and scold him for reacting so unseemly, but instead, their lips met with a passionate kiss.


End file.
